They were just meant to be!
by ebatcl
Summary: ABANDONED. Forge, along with Logan, falls victim to one of his creations and ends up visiting alternate worlds where the other X-Men are human. Their adventures convince Logan that some couples are simply meant to be! ROMY, JOTT, LANCITTY, KUANDA, WETSY, & LALEX.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here it is. Sequel to a sequel, but the best part is that no prior reading of the prequels is necessary. This story is likely to be four to five chapters (I've only got two planned so far) long, and will be over by this Friday. Then on Halloween, I'll end the story. Halloween, because my epilogue is set during that day.**

**Another thing to keep in mind is that this story will be a collection of short one-shots. Hence, after reading this chapter, if there's any such situation you'd like our 'dynamic duo' (and yes, that's Forge and Wolverine, not Rogue and Remy) to find themselves in, let me know. If I can, I'll use them.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

"Forge, where the hell are we?" Wolverine said gruffly, as he keenly surveyed his surroundings.

"Um, a hospital?"

"I _know_ that, you brainless, pathetic idiot! But which one?"

"N-no idea," stammered the younger mutant. "But let's go and find out, shall we? I mean, that looks like Kitty over there."

It sure did, Logan thought, but from the way the hyper girl was peering in his direction as they walked towards her, he doubted it was the same Kitty he knew.

As if Forge had read his mind, the boy whispered urgently to him.

"Remember, Logan, we are in an alternate dimension. A human one. No one knows we are mutants, so please keep your claws to yourself."

"Oh, I wouldn't harm them," Logan muttered, then shot Forge a nasty look. "You, on the other hand, are an entirely different matter."

Forge gulped.

"I...if something happens to me, you can't go back."

"Which is why you are still alive," answered Wolverine, dryly.

By now, they have reached what was clearly the reception. The girl sitting, or rather vibrating with enthusiasm, behind the desk was definitely Kitty. Her name tag certainly put any doubts at ease.

"Hi!" Kitty said, smiling exuberantly. "You guys here to see Dr Summers?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Dr Grey-Summers." Kitty then scowled. "Really, I hate hyphenated names. I mean, just because Dr Grey is married to Dr Summers is no reason for her to take on his name. Like, you don't see Dr Summers going around as Dr Summers-Grey."

"Does that mean you von't be changing your name vhen you marry that paramedic fiancé of yours?"

Forge and Logan turned at the sound of the new voice and saw Kurt, the image-inducer version, cleaning the floor.

Logan smirked.

_The Elf was the cleaner, was he?_

"Why should I?" Kitty asked indignantly, then smiled cheekily. "When I marry Lance, I'll still keep my name with 'pride'".

Both she and Kurt laughed at that.

Hmm, some things never changed, thought Logan. Apparently, Scott and Jean were married even in this reality, and Kitty was clearly engaged to Lance.

Just then, a door opened, and in walked the psychic red head. However, in this universe, she wasn't a telepath.

Jean smiled at Kitty and Kurt, and then looked quizzically at Forge and Logan.

"Are they my next patients?"

Before Kitty could reply though, another door burst open and a purple-haired, heavily pregnant woman in a wheelchair was pushed in by two paramedics.

"Betsy's pregnant here as well?" Logan muttered under his breath.

"And Alex is a paramedic, too?"

Apparently, they were. The room was suddenly filled with chaos as Lance and Alex began shouting orders.

"Mrs Worthington's in labor."

"Hurry, we need to get her to the delivery room."

Two nurses rushed out from yet another door, their name tags claiming them to be Wanda Maximoff and Lorna Dane.

"You need to alert Dr Summers," said Kurt the cleaner. "He came in just now. I saw him. It's his shift, though Dr..."

"I know, hubby dear," Wanda threw over her head as she and Lorna took over from Alex and Lance. "Someone just help Mr Worthington. The poor dear might faint with fear."

Even before they all had disappeared through the door, the lift doors opened and in walked Warren himself.

"M-my wife...she...she..."

"Don't worry, Mr Worthington," Kurt said with as much as cheeriness as he could muster. "She'll be fine. She's in good hands. My wife is an excellent nurse."

As everyone proceeded to calm down a petrified-looking Warren, Forge and Logan exchanged glances.

"I'd like to see how our Warren behaves when Betsy goes in labor," Logan said with relish.

"Yeah, even they are together in this reality, just like Kurt and Wanda and the others. And from the way Alex was checking out Lorna even in the middle of all this commotion, not to mention the telltale red tints in her cheeks, I'm pretty sure those two are an item too."

"Which just leaves..." Logan began warily.

"Ugh!" Scott Summers muttered in disgust as he walked in the reception.

"Dr Summers?" Lance asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? Betsy Worthington is having the baby. Mr Warren..."

"Oh, don't worry," Alex said, with a wave of his hand. "Poor fellow already passed out."

Scott, however, wasn't listening. In fact, he looked ready to pull out all his hair.

"Scott?" Jean asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think? When Mrs Worthington was brought in here, I knew we had a delicate case in our hands. She's two weeks early. So, I thought I'd get a second opinion. You know, bring in another expert in the matter."

"Oh no," Kurt whispered.

"Not again," Kitty murmured resignedly.

"Yes, again. Once again, I had the misfortune of walking in on Dr LeBeau banging Nurse Anna. This time, on his desk. From behind. Ugh! I need to clean my mind with bleach."

"So do we all, Scott, so do we all," Jean said, patting her husband's arms comfortingly.

"Uh...they are not talking about Rogue and Gambit, are they?" Forge asked Logan in a strangled voice.

"They had better not," growled Logan.

Right on cue, the two entered the room.

Gambit looked his usual cocky self, as he lazily addressed Scott, like the other hadn't just seen him screwing a nurse.

"You were looking for _moi_, Dr Summers?"

"Yeah," replied Scott, then continued sarcastically, "but saw more than I ever wanted to."

Gambit laughed.

"What can I say?" he answered, as leered at Rogue again. "My girlfriend's super sexy. Just by looking at her, I get so hot..."

"I do not wish to know," Scott interrupted. "There are more important matters we need to deal with right now. Betsy Worthington's in labor, LeBeau."

As Scott pulled Gambit away, the Cajun turned around and spoke to his long-time girlfriend.

"Wait for me in my office when your shift's over, _ch__ère," _Gambit said with a wink. "And lose the panties."

"Whatever you say, shugah," Rogue purred.

Several groans were heard in the room as the two doctors walked away. Even Forge and Logan joined them while Rogue chuckled to herself...until she noticed the two time travelers.

She stared curiously at them.

"Are they your patients, Dr Grey?" she asked, looking over at Logan and Forge.

"What was that, Anna?" Jean inquired, then followed Rogue's gaze. "Oh, yeah...I don't know..."

"Gotta hand to you, Doc," Rogue said smirking. "Only you are brave enough to take on these nut-jobs. Ah mean, look at the pair of them. Who wears blue overalls with _yellow_ accessories? And the other one? Man, that guy needs a thorough shave, not to mention a new hairdo. That's the most dumb-looking hair style ah've ever seen. What a mismatched couple."

"Eh, are they talking about us?" Forge asked, elbowing Logan, who in return smacked Forge on the head.

"But ah guess, being a shrink, you don't have a much of choice," Rogue continued sympathetically to Jean.

"Jean's a psychiatrist?" Logan asked, incredulously.

"And they all think we are her patients," Forge replied in a horrified voice.

"Forge, you better get us outta here before they commit us to the funny farm!"

"Right on it, Captain!"

And with that, Forge focused his device on himself and Logan, and with a blinding flash of red light, they vanished off...and landed on their asses in a patch of grass...near a playground.

**A/N: So, how was it? I know it's not ROMY centric, but I couldn't find it in my heart to leave out the others. Plus, these one-shots are to prove to Logan, that _all_ these couples are meant to be, whether as mutants or humans, in this present time or another. Anyways, by now, you all know what I'm aiming for. If there's any other profession you would like to see them, let me know. I'll try and use them if I can do justice to them.**

**Next up: Forge and Logan encounter a bunch of six-year-olds. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second installment. It's quite short, but I didn't know how to make the children come up with witty or inappropriate remarks. So, I tried to make it sweet, but it didn't turn out well. Anyways, since I really wanted to write about them as children, here it is.**

**Thanks in advance to everyone who read, review, pm me.**

**My Beautiful Ending: **Glad you liked the last chapter :). It feels good to hear from you.

**Demon Flame: **Hope you like this chapter :). Not my best, though.

**sharky237: **Ooh, loved the idea ;). I'm so gonna use it next chapter.

**Lilac Rose6: **Yep, they are children here ;). Hope it turns out okay.

**And blah blah blah: **Thanks for the suggestions :). I'm thinking how to use them best.

**Anyways, this chapter didn't turn out how I had planned. Still, give it a go if you've got time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the different worlds of X-Men.**

"Forge! Now, where the hell are we?" Logan growled, as he suspiciously took in his surroundings. "Why aren't we back at the mansion?"

"Err, I forgot to mention," Forge replied, looking a little scared. "We are going to be visiting all the Alternate Universes that I had programmed, before we can get back again."

_"What?"_

"Yeah...I'm not sure which one is this though. They are chosen randomly by the device."

"Why, you little..."

However, his tirade was cut short when the air was filled with laughter, and the angry Wolverine looked around to see children emerging from the back door to a nearby building and filling in the fenced playground.

"Oh, I know now," Forge exclaimed, suddenly. "We are in the reality where the X-Men have been turned into kids. That red-brick building must be their school, and it's probably recess time."

"Kids?" Logan asked incredulously. "The X-Men have changed into kids now? Didn't we already endure enough drama when they were teenagers? Thank God Chuck's not here. He'd probably need help himself if the guy had to go through this."

"You worry too much, Logan," Forge replied, trying to placate the angry, old mutant. "Besides, children don't create drama. They are pure of heart, pure of..."

"Stop sprouting your crap, and fix that machine of yours so that we can get the hell outta here."

"Don't you want to, at least, take a look at them? See how they look like as kids? See if in this world too, they share the same attraction or not?"

It was the last comment that got Logan curious, and he followed Forge to get a closure look at his former team mates.

From their places behind the bushes, Logan and Forge watched as the playground was filled with only twelve children. The X-Men.

Already, they seemed to have segregated into teams. Of two.

In a corner, far away from the rest, sat a thin, lanky boy with dark red hair. He was wearing khaki shorts and a navy t-shirt. He looked like the somber type, and was kept company by what looked like an equally rule-abiding, little red head. She was wearing a simple, pastel shade dress. The two were reading a book between them.

"So that's Scott and Jean..." Forge murmured.

"Yeah, and they are behaving like a fifty year old, boring, married couple trapped in children's bodies," Logan finished dryly.

The only other kids sitting down were one brown-haired girl, wearing a puffy, pink dress, and a boy with a cowlick. The girl was giggling as the boy showed off for her. He was trying to flex his non-existent muscles in front of her.

"Looks like Boulder Boy has a very high opinion of himself in this world too," Logan said, and continued in a disgusted voice. "And Kitty's as impressionable as ever."

"Well, there's one person who's certainly not impressed," Forge replied, as he pointed his fingers at a little blond boy and a little green-haired girl. Both the kids looked like they came from rich families, but where she was the reserved and classy type, he was obviously an exhibitionist. The boy was trying to get the girl's attention by showing her all his latest toys, and the girl was trying to get away from him.

"Alex and Lorna," Wolverine murmured, shaking his head. "No comments. What is her sister trying to do, though?"

Forged laughed.

"She's tying our Nightcrawler's shoe laces together."

Sure enough, as little Kurt was busy trying to touch the branch of a tree with a stick, little Wanda had sneaked in and tied a knot with the laces from each shoe. She tried to move away before he noticed, but he heard her and was about to demand what she was doing when he went tumbling down.

Logan sighed.

His eyes now scanned for the others. He found little Betsy and little Warren first. The immaculately-dressed boy was trying to get away from the exuberant girl, but she had a firm grip on his arms. It looked like she continued to yammer nonstop, where else her companion listened, uncomfortable.

"Apparently, Warren's still a putty in Betsy's hand," Logan said, smirking.

"Before you get swept away with happiness at Rich Boy's discomfort, I think you should check out the Cajun...and what he's trying to do."

Logan did as asked, and found little Gambit and little Rogue on the slides. She was climbing the steps, in a bottle green dress, and the X-Men's resident Master Thief was right behind her, trying to peek under her clothes.

"Why, that little twerp!"

"Yeah," Forge agreed. "Some things never change. He's still got a hankering for her panties."

"I will slice..."

Before Logan could finish his threat, though, little Rogue seemed to have figured out what was happening and turned to little Gambit with a glare. When he simply gave her a chubby smile in return, little Rogue pushed him and little Gambit fell off the two steps he had climbed.

Little Rogue then proceeded to cackle evilly, as evil as a six-year old could sound, from her perched position on the third step.

Instead of crying, little Gambit got up and rubbed the sore spot on his elbow, before suddenly pulling little Rogue's leg. She fell on top of him, and the two landed on the ground in what could easily have been easily considered a compromising position had they been even a little older.

Forge shook his head.

"And seems like Rogue still likes being on top."

Logan growled, and made a move to attack Forge for his comment. The sound, though, alerted the children to their presence, and Kitty screamed in fright when she saw the two older mutants.

"I'll protect you from that...animal," little Lance said boldly, though his voice shook a little.

"_Vhat_ is that?" little Kurt asked, staring at Logan with wide eyes.

"I think it's a werewolf," little Rogue answered, now straddling...err, sitting on little Gambit's prone body.

"Everybody, just stay calm," little Scott piped up, authoritatively. "We will need to work together to defeat that monster."

Logan groaned.

"Forge, that machine of yours better be ready right about now."

"It is."

And with yet another blinding flash of red, the two disappeared into another universe.

**A/N: Phew! Don't know what happened, but the chapter turned out a lot worse than I had initially planned. So, yeah, those who have read this far: THANKS.**

**P.S. I know I used the 'little' word a lot, but I couldn't help myself ;). **


End file.
